Brushes are known which are adapted to be rotated by a jet of water, the brush being mounted in a body attached to a handle, there being a hose or the like adapted to be connected to a source of water so that the jet of water rotates the brush. These forms of brushes are used for washing automobiles, walls, windows and the like, but one of the problems with this form of brush is that in order to achieve sufficient torque on the rotating brush a relatively high flow of relatively high pressure water is required. Also these brushes have a further disadvantage in that when manual pressure is applied to the brush in order to increase the scrubbing or washing action, that there is not sufficient torque to continue rotation of the brush and the brush will slow down and stop.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved brush in which the bristles are moved relatively to the surface being cleaned.